Vash Vs Pit
Vash the Stampede of Trigun (Nominated by BMHKain) and Pit of Kid Icarus (Nominated by TacoTurtle19) take each other on in round two! Intro Vash walks towards a lake, hoping to freshen up before continuing to the tower. Once he arrives at the shore, he marvels at its beauty; sparkling waters adorned with several Babylonian-era statues and footsteps rising out of the water. A fountain shoots up in the middle, and Vash smiles. Vash: For such a sick bastard, whoever designed this game has a great sense of design. Wait... what the heck is that? An angel? He looks to the sky, and Pit flies out from behind a cloud, only barely in control. He lands and stumbles on the other side of the lake. Pit: Water! Finally! Vash awkwardly stares at him as he begins to drink. Curious, he begins to walk over. Pit: Oh, this is so refreshing. That last demon guy left a really bad taste in my mouth. Vash: Demon guy? Pit: Yeah, there’s at least two demons here. One guy with red skin and a big arm, and another guy with lots of guns and a long red co... Pit’s voice trails off as he looks up. Vash: Let’s clear up this understanding. I’m not a demon! You must be looking for someone else! Pit: That sounds like something a demon would say! Vash: (Backing away and scratching the back of his head) Haha, technically, I’m actually a plant! Pit suddenly gets a nightmare about being turned into an eggplant. (Boss Fight 1, 0:00-0:06) Pit: ...That doesn’t make it any better... Vash: Look, I’m sure you don’t want to fight... Pit: Heaven yeah I do! FIGHT!!! 60 (Boss Fight 1, 0:06-0:51) The two circle each other quickly, Vash running and Pit gliding. As the angel shoots several light arrows at Vash, he shoots them all with his pistol and they explode with a shiny bang. Stopping with his back to the lake, Vash kneels and fires more bullets at Pit; he takes out his shield and every shot is reflected back, forcing Vash to backflip and dodge. He lands on a rock in the lake. 55 Vash: Nice shield. He leaps into the air, and Pit loses him in the bright sun. Several shots ring out, and a dozen bullets rain down on Pit. Pit: Haiyayaya! Spinning his bow so fast it makes a ring, Pit scoops every bullet out of the air and holds it out; each bullet rests nicely on the blade. He swings them back, but they all miss Vash as he descends from the sky and drop-kicks Pit in the face. Pit begins to attack Vash with slashes from his bow, but Vash shoots each swing to stop it in its tracks, in a form of unusual Melee combat. 47 Vash grabs both of Pit’s arms and kicks him in the chest while rolling backwards, sending him flying into the lake. Pit’s wings glow and he realigns himself in the air, landing on a rock in the middle. Vash runs on top of the statues at him, but as he leaps, his chin is met with Pit’s Upperdash Arm and he flies into the air. Pit flies after him and slashes him twice across the chest before switching out for the Poseidon Cannon. Hovering over Vash, he fires point-blank into his abdomen, sending him crashing down into the shallow lake with a big splash. Before he can get up, Pit charges up the bow of light and fires it into the air. The arrow splits into several smaller arrows, which begin to fall down on Vash. The Plant is only barely able to get up and outrun them as they fall behind him, creating large splashes. 37 Vash hops on top of a statue to match Pit’s elevation, and catches Pit’s incoming punch with his cyber arm, throwing him down into the water. He leaps over the downed angel, shooting at him until he lands and takes the Punisher off of his back. Pit spawns two guardian orbiters and his Bow of Light, and each empties their ammunition at each other. The shots from the orbiters and the arrows of light meet with Vash’s bullets in the middle of the lake until the fountain erupts, disrupting their lines of sight. 31 Vash circles the fountain faster than Pit can see, and bats him upwards with the Punisher’s weight. While he’s in the air, Vash shoots him with one of the Punisher’s rockets, bringing him crashing down to the ground again. As Pit stands, Vash charges him with his knife, and a blade duel begins. The two walk around the arena while fighting, and Pit holds his bow in one hand to stop one of Vash’s strikes. Creating an arrow of light in his hand, he sticks it through Vash’s coat, pinning him to a statue. The Stampede struggles to get free as Pit equips the Laser Staff, and after charging up a shot, shoots it right through Vash’s chest, destroying the statue behind him. 22 Vash rips off his damaged coat, revealing his full automated arm, and shoots at Pit. A stunned Pit deflects some of the shots with his bow, but they come too fast and his defense eventually fails. A couple Bullets stagger him, and Vash is upon him nigh-instantly, slashing one of his wings. Pit: Augh! Vash: That will keep you down to earth! 16 (Polemos, 4:41-4:57) As a response, Pit stabs his Bow blade through Vash’s automated arm, crippling it. Pit: That will... do... something! Pit glides back in a crude fashion using only one wing, and Vash draws his pistol. Advancing on a fleeing Pit, he keeps firing and reloading with one hand until a last shot knocks Pit’s weapon out of his hands. Vash aims to finish the fight, but his gun clicks, out of ammo. Pit: Now’s my chance! Vash: Great, this is my only chance! 7'' Vash: ANGEL ARM! Pit: SACRED TREASURES! Each spawns their weapon of choice; Vash’s arm grows into a massive crystalline cannon, and Pit dons armour with the Mirror Shield, wings of Pegasus, and Bow of Light. Two massive beams of energy form and shoot towards each other; the resulting clash blows all the water out of the lake. As Vash and Pit scream with determination, the area is bathed in a bright white light, and it grows too bright for anything to be seen, a shockwave reverberates out, sending tremors throughout the entire maze. '''K.O!!!' The light slowly fades, and Pit stands overtop of Vash’s unconscious body. Pit: That’s the second time I’ve had to use these... these enemies are tough. But if he’s not the demon I was looking for, where is he? Oh, I wish Palutena was here to tell me where to go! He tries to step forward, but his leg cracks and he faceplants on top of Vash. Pit: Or maybe I need to rest for a while. Aftershock ???: Don’t worry, Pit. Ten combatants are standing, and once it hits eight, all of you will be rejuvenated. Well, all of you who are left alive, anyways. I had thought you mistaking Vash for Dante would have ensured a death this match, but it appears you’ve given me more work to do once this is over and I have to clean up. This melee’s winner is Pit, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Vash: 10 *Pit: 13 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 2 *KO: 11 Follow Pit's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees